The Lion Tattoo
by LeeLeewatson1
Summary: Regina meets a man at a pub she stumbled across after her mother yelled at her. Regina and Robin begin to fall in love. They are forbidden to see each other but love cant be stopped. Regina finds herself pregnant and runs away with Robin so her angry mother cant hurt her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Regina's horse jumped over the obstacles one by one racing quickly along the course. Once she was done she hopped off the horse.

" How was that daddy?" she says with a smile on her face.

" It was good honey." He hugs her and kisses her cheek.

Cora walks out of the house shaking her head.

" Regina Mills. Why must you act like this? You act like the common folk. You are a princess you need to start acting like one."

Regina looks at her father and mutters ' yes mam'. She gives the horse to the stable boy Daniel. He takes the horse and walks away with it.

" I'm sorry mother. Ill work on it, I promise."

Later that night Regina snuck out the house and got on her horse riding through the woods to clear her head. She wondered for quiet some time when she stumbled upon a small pub. She could hear laughter. She slowly walked in the pub opening the door. She walked passed a table with the men clinking glasses. One of the men stopped and looked at her.

" Hey Robin look at her." Little john pointed her out to him " Bet you like a piece of that meat." he says drunkenly and loud. definitely loud enough for Regina to hear.

" Little John! She is a woman you need to show her respect." Robin stands up and goes to Regina. " Hello Milady i apologize for my friends behavior he is a sloppy drunk ."

Regina looks at him " Its fine." she says softly and quietly.

He sits down " Can I get you a drink"

Regina takes the offer. Regina and Robin sit and talk for hours. Many, many, many hours. They laughed and smiled and Regina finally felt wanted for the first time in her life. Regina saw the sun begining to rise.

" oh my gosh i have to go my mother wont be pleased if she sees I'm gone." Regina gets up and goes to her horse.

" Wait when can i see you again?" he looks at her.

" Tomorrow here. Just after sun set." She turns and looks at him.

He looks into her eyes and starts to lean in.

" Robin wait not now please." She puts her hand on his chest and kisses his cheek. " Ill see you tomorrow."

She quickly rides back home and goes into her room through the window. She got back into bed and pretended to sleep.

Cora wakes Regina up. They have breakfast and she takes Regina to her ' princess training' where she would meet princes, learn how to eat like a princess, and dress for a ball. After a long day she finally got some free time. She read her books that she loved to read.

" Regina sweety its time for your riding lesson Daniel is waiting for you." Henry says softly

She got dressed and walked to the barn. Daniel was sitting on a small bench in the barn.

" Guess what. " Regina smiles big

" What did you do this time?" He chuckles

" I met someone." she sits by him " He was at a pub and he stood up for me." she begins to ramble on. " Daniel hes so hot."

" I bet. Does the wicked witch of the west know?"

" No. If she found out i wouldn't be alive." she chuckles

After the lesson Regina went straight to bed. After sun set Regina snuck quietly down the hall. She sneaks out the door and to the barn. She gets in the horse and rides off. She gets to the pub.

" Robin." She smiles looking at him getting off the horse. She runs over to him and hugs him.

" Regina.I'm so happy you came back."

They have another night of laughter and fun. Towards the end of the night they go for a walk. He takes her hand in his and they walk. She tells him her story and her his. She sees the sun is soon to be up.

" I should go maybe i can get some sleep this time." she chuckles

" I wish you didn't have to go so early."

" My mother is a bitch. She'd kill me if i knew she was here." they stop at the horse

" Oh.. Can i see you again?" he smiles

" Yeah. Go to Firefly hill. "

He smiles and nods. She looks at him and leans in kissing him softly. She smiles pulling back home she smiles. She gets into bed and goes to sleep.

The next night Regina sneaks out her room. She bumps into her father.

" Regina dear. Where are you going?"

" Uhm.." She bites her tongue." Firefly hill."

" What why?" he says confused.

" I'm meeting someone." she looks down

" A man?"

She tells him the long story. He lets her go hugging her and telling her to be safe. When she got there she didnt see him.

" Robin?" she yells " Robin where are you?"

Still nothing everything was quiet when she hears the sound of gallops. She motions for a fire ball ( which was the only thing she knew how to do magically)

" Woah. Gina its me."

She lets out a huff. " You scared the hell out of me." She looks at him. He gets off the horse and they kiss.

" I brought something." She smirks

" What?"

She reaches in the bag and pulls out a blanket. " I thought you'd want to lay back and look at the fireflies."

" Thats nice. " he smiles

They lay back holding hands and kissing. They kiss for hours.

" How about we go to my camp? " he says pulling away.

" Yeah." she smiles

They get on their horses and go to the camp.

Little john was the only one awake. When he saw Regina he smirked.

" So your getting with her?" he whispers to Robin.

" Shut up."

They go in the tent and lay down. He lays next to her kissing her.

" Your so gorgeous" he mutters kissing her neck.

She looks at him as her stomach twist. She feels a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach.

" Robin wait. I have a feeling where this is going and you should know something. I havent ever done this. You know?"

" Wait you've never had sex? "

" No." she shakes her head.

" Do.. do you want to?"

" She looks into his eyes " I d..."

" REGINA!" Cora says angrily.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW OR DM ME ON INSTA**

PUERTORICAN_EVILQUEEN.

XOXOXOXOXOX


	2. Chapter 2

Regina quickly runs from the tent.

" Mother what are you doing here?" Regina's voice cracks from her scared voice

" You sneak out of my house in the middle of the night and expect me not to follow you. I thought maybe you were going for a riding lesson but no you're hanging around with a bunch of homeless thieves." She yells loud.

" With all due respect Mrs. Mills…" Robin says softly.

" Do not talk to me you slimy disgusting accuse for a man." Cora says bitterly

" Mother don't talk to him like that." Regina steps up to defend him. Cora raises her arm choking Robin.

" Mother! Stop" She screams " Please."

Cora looks at Robin " See what you did to her. You made her behave like a child. She should be acting like a mature princess."

" Mother please I wont see him anymore just please ill do whatever you say."

Cora lets him down grabs Regina's arms and poofs away with her.

At the house Regina runs to her room and cries.

" Regina Mills Come here now!" Cora yells

She slowly walks to the dinning area.

" Regina Cora Mills you are not to go out of this house unless you are going to lessons and your training. If you leave this house to see that man I will kill him."

Regina looks into her mother's eyes slowly starting to tear up. " I'm sorry."

Regina went straight to bed. She dreamed of Robin and what their life could be like and that she shouldn't see him again. She was woken to her father that morning. He told her she needed to get ready that a prince was coming to meet her. She gets ready quickly. After the long meeting she went for a riding lesson.

" Well you look happy." Daniel looks at her " What's wrong what happened?"

" She found out. We went to his camp and we were gonna...you know and she stopped it. She tried to kill him Daniel."

" Oh Reggie I'm sorry." He hugs her tight letting her cry into his chest like the big brother she saw him as. She gets on the horse and rides the course. It wasn't her best day but it was ok. They walk in the barn and put the horse back. Daniel could see Regina wasn't happy.

" Reggie. You should know that love conquers all. If you two are meant to be together you will be."

She gives him a half smile and goes to bed. That morning she heard her name.

" Regina. Regina wake up." She could make out the soft accent. She quickly opens her eyes.

" Robin?" She whispers, " What are you doing here? Are you trying to get killed?" She pushes herself up.

" No." he smiles biting his lip. " I needed to see you." He quickly kisses her " Come with me."

" What I cant."

" Your stable boy came to me last night and told me he would tell your mother you were doing an all day training session. She wont know."

She smiles big and agrees to go with him.

He takes her into the forest. They have a picnic.

" So how did you learn how to hunt with that? Is it hard?"

" Not at all. Would you like for me to teach you?" He asks.

" Yeah"

They stand up and he hands her the bow. He stands behind her.

" Relax your elbow." He puts his hand right above hers holding the string. He takes his left hand and grips hers " Make sure your grip on the bow is tight." He lets go with his left arm and rubs her side. " Don't tense up." He massages her hips. " Now close your left eye and find the target then let go of the string."

She lets go and hits the target.

" I did it." She hugs him.

" You did." He hugs her back.

She looks at him and kisses him softly. He wraps his arms beneath her butt picking her up and deepening the kiss, she pulls away.

" Why don't we go to your camp?" she raises a brow.

" Are you ready for that?" he asked after a moment of hesitation.

She shakes her head.

They go back to the camp. No one was there. " Looks like were alone."

She smiles. He walks to her slowly. He kisses her lips, jaw, then neck. " Your so beautiful."

Her cheeks get hot along with other parts of her body. He pushes her against the beam holding the tent up. He raises her hands above her head kissing down her body.

" God your gorgeous." He starts to undo the corset. Once he finally gets it off he helps her out of it. She feels insecure, which was clear because of her red cheeks.

" Don't be ashamed. Your beautiful."

They both lay down the naked bodies sliding against each other. From outside the tent the men hear a sharp cry and a soothing tone from robin. After they finish they clean up and get redressed.

" How are you feeling?" he asks

" Fine. A little sore but I'm fine." She smiles

They walk out the tent and see the men staring at them. Regina blushes slightly.

" Hi." She says in a quiet tone.

" Hello Regina." Friar tuck smiled

" I must be getting you back home Regina, before your mother notices."

She turns her head looking at him and nods. She says bye to them and they leave. When the get to the barn they stop, robin helps Regina down.

" Hey you got back just in time Cora is coming. " Daniel says

"Robin you got to go fast." Regina kisses his lips softly. As he rides of she turns to Daniel smiling.

" Regina dear you've been out here long enough come in for some tea."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina and Cora go in for some tea that Cora magically made up. From the start of the day Cora knew where Regina was but she didn't want her to know just yet, Cora wanted to see if Regina would do the right thing and tell the truth.

" How was your day Regina? Did Rosalante get tired on you? You were out there a while." Cora questions her daughter who was sitting in her chair in a weird way. Regina tried to make it less obvious.

" No he stayed pretty strong through the day."

Cora looked at her daughter raising a brow

" What's wrong Regina? Didn't ride with the saddle today?"

Cora hands Regina the tea and Regina immediately starts drinking it, quickly very quickly.

" Um yeah." Regina coughs slightly

Cora sits down slowly holding the cup.

" Regina," She pauses looking at her sternly, causing Regina to get goosebumps.

_' __oh no she knows. No,no,no just tell her shell respect that? Right?'_

Cora continues " Were you with Daniel and Rosalante today? Tell me the truth!"

Regina takes the rest of the tea in her mouth slowly gulping it down. " No, I wasn't." she looks down

" I know."

" You know?"

" Yes I know. How dumb do you think I am I have magical powers. You don't think I can tell that the stable boy was in the woods with the horse all day while you were with a thief. Doing something you shouldn't have done until you were married I might add. No who's gonna want you? Huh?" She begins to yell." You know what your gonna go to him and tell him your not gonna see him anymore. You got that?"

Regina begins to tears up; Henry comes in when he hears yelling.

" We will go tomorrow after your meeting with the king."

Henry and Regina both look up at the same time.

" What?" Regina's voice cracks " The one looking for a wife?"

" Yes, King Leopold." Cora looks at henry who was shaking his head.

" Lets get you to bed sweet heart. " Henry says in a gentle tone.

When in the room Regina sits one the bed crying hard, harder than ever.

" Daddy I don't wanna marry him." Regina hugs her father crying into his chest. He rubbed her back not knowing what to say because he couldn't stop it. After a while, after he laid down with her she fell asleep in hid arms. He got up kissed her head and walked out. That morning she woke up to the sun shining through her window. She looked at the sun and groaned thinking about what she has to do later that day.

" Regina." Cora comes in with a big smile on her face.

" Yes ma'am?"

" Time to get up, love. It's a big day." She says happily

This was the only time she gets happy when something benefits her. Regina put on a baby pink ball gown dress her hair down with two Dutch braids with her mothers old tiara on her head. After she put the tiara on her head she looked in the mirror. She looked like a princess, yes but did she feel like it no. She felt like she needed Robin. She wanted his arms around her hugging her. Yesterday was her first time with him and the last. She hears the horns outside the house; she quickly ran the living room where she had to sit in front of the king. As he comes in Henry introduced them.

" Regina the king." He says politely

" Well she is even more beautiful than I heard." Leo says

" Thank you, your majesty"

They spend about an hour just talking, mostly Cora answering for Regina. The king stands up.

" Well I think I have made my decision." He kneels to Regina. " Will you marry me Regina." Regina looks at Cora

" Yes" she says for her.

The king stays in a room on the other side of the house. Cora takes Regina to robins camp.

Robin looks up seeing them.

" Regina?" he sees the tears on her cheeks.

" Robin," she slowly goes to him " I can't see you anymore." Her voice cracks. " I am to marry the king."

" Regina?" He says

" I'm sorry." She looks sad and before robin can say anything Cora poofs Regina away with her. Many days pass of Regina feeling sad and angry. After her dress fitting she laid down in her bed in Leo's castle. She was reading a book about horses when she heard something behind from the balcony. She slowly got up and opened the door seeing Robin.

" What are you doing here? I told you to stay away or shell kill you!?"

Robin looks at Regina " I need you. I miss you."

" Robin we cant…"

Before she could say anything robin kissed her hard pushing her into the room on the bed. He kissed her neck adding bites.

" Regina I love you so much." He kisses down her body. He goes to the bottom of her night gown raising it up and off of her head. He tossed it on the ground. She reached up unlacing his top. He takes it off throwing it on the ground; she reaches up running her hand over his muscular stomach. He leans down kissing in between her breast. She arches up moaning quietly.

" I love you Robin." Her eyes darken with lust.

He sees her eyes darken, he groans softly against her skin. He takes his pants and undergarments off. He lowers himself back to her. As he slides in and out of her he covers her moans and whines up with his lips against hers. After the both reach their end they stay in that position. He kisses her cheeks.

" Don't forget me?" Regina's small breathless voice cracks.

" Believe me, my queen that could never happen."

**_2 months later…_**

Regina was at a breakfast with the king and snow white. The food was put on the plates. As soon as Regina smelt the breakfast cakes on her plate she felt her stomach turn.

" Excuse me." She gets up quickly and runs to the nearest place where she could get sick. Henry hears her and walks to her.

" Regina, sweet-heart. Are you ok?"

She looks up at him. She's known about it for quite some time.

" Father I..I need to tell you something no one can know."

" What is it?" he asks.

" I'm with child." She whispers softly

Henry knew it wasn't the kings and he knew about Robin Hood. He told the king that Regina was going to greet the people and show them who the queen was. She was going in the town to meet her subjects.

She was really going to Robin's camp. When she got there the men were laughing and talking sharing a meal. Regina got off her horse and walked to Robin's tent where he was counting the gold they just stole from a king passing through.

" Robin." SHe says softly.

He looked up in shock " Regina, my queen what are you doing here?"

" I need to tell you something." She takes a deep breath, putting her hand on her stomach " Im pregnant." She says softly.

Robin stands up from his cot. He walks over to her putting his hand where hers was. " With my child?" he questions.

" Yes." She smiles.

After they discuss what the king or Cora might do Regina gets an idea.

" Lets run away together." she states bluntly  
" Really? You want to?"

" Yes"

" Well i do know a place 2 kingdoms over. Its a cabin my merry men used to stay. We can go there ."

They agree to go. Regina goes back to the castle. She tells her father about the plan, he helps her gather clothes and says good bye. That night Regina sneaks out of the castle undetected. She goes to Robin: Robin Regina and the merry men set off for the cabin.


End file.
